


Between Angels and Demons

by Real_Life_Mermaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Bunker Dungeon, Lust, Multi, Porn, Smut, Threesome, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Life_Mermaid/pseuds/Real_Life_Mermaid
Summary: Dean is a demon. And he is currently chained up in a dungeon of all places. It was like your ultimate fantasy. As you squirmed in your chair, keeping your game face on and trying your best to concentrate on helping Sam do research, your thoughts were elsewhere in that dungeon with Dean. But your lust was too strong... and Castiel can read your every thought.





	Between Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Very graphic and explicit, maybe dont read if you have triggers.  
> Written for a tumbler 666 Deadly Sins challenge that includes the reader. My sin was "LUST" and my prompt was "I want you to touch me, make me forget my problems and possibly my name too. I’ll scream yours though…"

“Had enough now, Y/N?” a deep voice purred into your ear.

 

“Who… who’s Y/N?” was all you could say.

 

You felt a low breathy chuckle against your ear before teeth grazed your earlobe and worked its way down your neck. You let out a moan as the sensations continued to wrack your overly sensitive body. Half-delirious, you opened your eyes and looked down to see Dean’s black ones looking up at you, the lower half of his face obscured by your pubic hair where he was licking and sucking expertly at your clit. He had your knees up on his shoulders, hands on your thighs that were wrapped around his neck and face.

Metal shackles dug into your wrists where you were hanging from the bunker dungeon wall. Small trickles of blood were running down your arms, but you didn’t care. The pain added to the sensation.

Your body was covered in blood, semen, sweat, bruises and who knows what else at this point, but you didn’t care. You wanted more.

Your lust was powerful, demanding, and you were eager to satiate it again.  You felt a hand grab your chin and tilt your head to the side until you were face to face with a new set of eyes: electric blue. “I asked you a question. Had enough?” Castiel demanded in a dangerous voice. Closing your eyes, your head lolled back against the dungeon wall as you felt your next orgasm building fast. “No,” you answered the angel. “Want… more… want… so close…” you panted, bucking your hips and flexing your thighs around Dean’s head, pulling him closer… deeper.

Your brain was about as useful as jello at the moment as the heat once again pooled in your belly. You had lost count of how many this was. Yet still you wanted more. Wanted to see how far you could push your body to go. Turns out angel and demon powers also included limitless stamina and recovery time and you were reveling in every second of it. _You were so close… so very close._ “Castiel, please… please…” you begged. What Dean was doing was good – _oh it was so so good_. But you wanted what their combined powers had to offer.

You begged and pleaded and writhed against the cold concrete wall, crying out a prayer of “please, please, please, please” until they gave you what you wanted. Dean dug his nails into your thighs, growling into your body while Castiel brought his wings around and touched a feather to your forehead. Electricity jolted through your body and you were coming hard, uncontrollably, screaming their names and pulling at the shackles as the dungeon around you erupted into a white light before everything faded to black.

\-------------------------------------------------

You had always been attracted to power.

Others might call it a weakness, but you… you preferred to call it a kink. There was something about seducing power, something about the danger. It gave you a thrill that coursed through your veins, leaving you breathless and craving more. _ALWAYS more._ However, as it turns out, your lust could be temporarily relieved by the thrill of a hunt, arms deep in monster blood, making you a rather exceptional hunter, brutal and swift. As such, you had been hunting side by side with the Winchesters for many years.

But the first time you saw Castiel, angel of the lord, light up and smite a demon, you nearly orgasmed untouched on the spot in the middle of a hunt. Dean had to save your distracted ass from another demon that had snuck up on you. From then on, any time Castiel joined the three of you on a hunt, you poured all your seductive charm all over him. At first, he just seemed mostly confused, but after a few months, he gradually caught on and began flirting back. Sam found this highly amusing but Dean had significant trouble hiding his jealousy. _Perhaps this could be fun…_ you mused to yourself.

One day, a frantic phone call from Sam changed everything. “Y/N! Its Dean!” Sam shouted in a panic over the phone. “He… he’s a demon!” You hauled ass to the bunker to find Sam and Castiel in a research frenzy. You should have been worried. You should have been undistracted in helping Sam. But DEMON Dean. Currently chained up in a dungeon of all places. It was like your ultimate fantasy. As you squirmed in your chair, keeping your game face on and trying your best to concentrate on Sam, your thoughts were elsewhere in that dungeon with Dean.

Castiel was silent, his squinty eyes fixed on you, as if he knew what you were thinking. Perhaps it was your imagination but you could have sworn you caught a flicker of a smirk cross the angel’s face. But later that evening, Castiel made up some excuse to go check on Dean. You watched him carefully and couldn’t help but notice that he seemed fidgety. _Something is up…_ Not long after, Sam drifted off to bed and crashed hard, having not slept for the past two days. Hunting down Dean and getting him secured into the dungeon had been no easy feat.

Sam had been reluctant to let you into the dungeon for your own safety, so you resolved to do it in stealth. Tip-toeing past Sam’s room, you quietly shut his door and made your way to the dungeon. Everything was silent as you unlocked the dungeon door, but upon opening the door, you could hear someone talking. You snuck up to the shelves, behind which hid the dungeon room, glancing through them to see Castiel’s back. His trench coat and suit jacket were off, the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up and his blue tie dangling in one hand.

He moved to the side slowly circling around what you could now see was a demon trap on the floor. There, sitting in the middle of a demon trap under a single light, shackled to a chair, sat Dean in an ironically red shirt, head bowed. Slowly, Dean lifted his head. “Hiya sweetheart,” came a deep, rumbling voice that was enveloped in a dangerous smirk. You gasped audibly at the jet black eyes that took place of his usual green. At that, Castiel whipped around. He held out his hand, eyes suddenly glowing neon blue and the shelves swung forward, revealing you to the pair.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” Castiel asked. “I… I…” was all you could manage. You could not take your eyes off Dean. “Like what you see, Y/N?” he asked. You found yourself almost unconsciously gravitating towards Dean, breathing heavily, eyes never leaving those black pools on Dean’s face. Suddenly the spell was broken by Castiel grabbing your arm. “Y/N…” he warned in his low gravelly voice. “You need to leave. I can only try to protect you but cannot guarantee your safety here. Dean is a powerful demon.”

In a thick, lust filled voice, you whispered, “Oh god, I hope so.” You held your breath as you slowly approached him. Crossing into the demon trap, you reached out and touched his arm where it was chained to the chair. The heat radiating off of him was intoxicating. You ran your fingers up his arm to his shoulder, coming around behind him to run both your hands down the front of his chest, pawing him and letting out a soft moan. “You know, Y/N, you let me outta here and I’ll show you a good time.”

“You are an abomination! Don’t you talk to her!” Castiel shouted. Dean just continued to smirk. “And yet...” Dean instantly responded in that slow, seductive voice. “Cas. Castiel. Angel of the lord indeed. An angel of the lord who wants me, a demon, a so-called abomination.” You glanced up at Castiel and were surprised to see him panting slightly and staring at Dean, slackjawed. _Holy shit he wants in on this too. He wants Dean. That’s why he was so fidgety earlier._ “No,” Castiel tried to say. “No, this is not the real Dean.” “Oh it’s the real me alright,” Dean answered.

You moved from behind Dean over to Castiel, grabbing his arm and began pulling him in Dean’s direction. “Come on, Cas,” you begged. “You said you’d try to protect me. Guess you’re just going to have to join us if you intend to keep that promise.” “Y/N…” Castiel said, hesitating and clearly trying to resist. “Castiel, enough! **I want you to touch me, make me forget my problems and possibly my name too. I’ll scream yours though…** ” you shot a furtive glance at Dean. “BOTH of you,” you added playfully.

You heard Dean give a snarling growl behind you as Castiel lost all control. He lifted you and threw you against the dungeon wall, lips crashing hard onto yours. He easily supported your weight so you wrapped your legs around his torso, pulling the angel tight against you and already bucking your hips to generate some much needed friction between your thighs. Tongue dancing, you kissed him back feverishly, deep, hot and heavy, moaning into his mouth. _Yes, yes this was what you had wanted for so long_.

Another deep growl penetrated the dungeon and you pulled up from Castiel, dazed, only to glance over at Dean who was wearing an expression filled with rage, black eyes shining in the light and the makings of an erection beginning to appear in his lap. Castiel pulled you off him and dragged you roughly back to the middle of the floor. You opened a can of worms and you knew it. This new, domineering Castiel thrilled you. Knowing he could break you to pieces with a snap of his fingers made him dangerous. And you fucking loved it.

He grabbed you by your hair, jerking your head up to look at Dean. “Is this what you wanted, Y/N?” All you could do was watch Dean and whimper. Castiel leaned in to your ear, “I asked you a question.” “Yes… YES!” you managed to choke out. All at once, Castiel grabbed the front of your shirt from behind, ripping open the button up plaid you had on, buttons scattering across the dungeon floor. He tore the shirt off you and tossed it aside before making quick work of your bra, discarding it with the shirt.

You stood there, topless in your jeans, shivering a little in the cold of the dungeon, heart racing in anticipation of what Castiel would do to you next. You felt your wrists grabbed and secured behind your back, presumably with the blue tie Castiel still had in his hands. Warm hands snaked their way around your torso, moving up to cup both your breasts, pinching your nipples just hard enough to make you gasp. In front of you, Dean had a very obvious tent in his own jeans as he began to struggle against the shackles that held him back.

Pressing you against his body, you could feel Castiel also sporting an erection. He dipped his face into the curve of your neck and began sucking bruises as his hands began to wander from your breasts, down across your stomach, fingers coming to rest just under the waistband of your jeans. You wanted him to touch you so badly. You began whimpering in earnest now, whispering “Please Castiel, please touch me.” Castiel undid the button and slowly – agonizingly slowly – pulled down the zipper of your jeans.

Holding you tightly against him with one hand, Castiel pushed his other hand under your jeans, under your panties, fingers weaving across smooth skin and through course hair before they ran across your clit. The jolt of nerves at the desperately wanted touch caused your knees to give out for a moment, but Castiel held you upright as his fingers continued to explore the sopping wet heat between your legs. One finger penetrated your body, followed by another. Before you knew it, you were on the edge of an orgasm as Castiel fingered you, palm rubbing against your clit.

Making eye contact with a very aroused Dean struggling harder against his bonds, you knew that this show was for him. It made you so hot to watch him struggle and squirm. Within seconds you were tumbling over that edge, crying out Castiel’s name and losing control of your legs. Castiel held you upright, rubbing you through your climax until you couldn’t take it anymore and let go of you, allowing you collapse onto the floor, panting and shaking slightly. Castiel stepped around you and entered the Demon trap, walking straight up to Dean.

Grabbing him by the hair on the back of his head, Castiel jerked Dean’s head back and promptly shoved the fingers covered in your juices into the demon’s mouth. Dean closed his eyes and moaned loudly, sucking on Castiel’s fingers and continuing to struggle. The sheer dominance and power before you quickly had you wanting more. You watched as Castiel removed his fingers and replaced them with his lips, kissing Dean deeply, almost passionately. Dean snarled impatiently as Castiel pulled away, brought his hand up and snapped his fingers.

Instantly, all 3 of you were naked. You hissed as the sudden chill of the cold dungeon floor against your ass. Your hands free of their bonds, you propped yourself up better to watch. Suddenly, Castiel stepped back and began to glow. Eyes lit up blue, his body enveloped in a gold light that lit up every corner of the dungeon, you held your breath as the first shadows appeared, growing larger, spreading across the walls. But then those shadows began to manifest into something very real. You sat there on the dungeon floor, mouth open in awe as Castiel’s wings spread out in their full glory.

“I’ll need my full powers available in order to do this,” he said, looking at you. “Do what?” you whispered breathlessly, wondering if you should be terrified or excited. Perhaps it was that combination that had you now craving more. Castiel brought his hand up again and simply said, “This.” Another snap of his fingers and Dean’s shackles were gone. He immediately launched himself out of the chair straight at you. But before you could even flinch, a sizzling hiss announced the demon trap doing its job.

Dean cried out in pain and anger as his bare skin came into contact with the trap, just outside of which you sat, watching him wide eyed. He was so close to you now, close enough to see your reflection in those unsettling black eyes. He sat there on his hands and knees, watching you, wanting you, but not being able to reach out just a few inches to touch you, looking much like a predator about to pounce on its prey. A screech of metal on concrete startled you out of your trance in time to see Castiel, angel blade in hand, dragging the sharp edge across the outer circle of the demon trap.

The trap was broken. _Oh SHIT…_

It all happened so quickly. You instantly found yourself pushed back, Dean’s head between your legs, teeth grazing your already sensitive clit and opening. He made quick work of your body as his mouth roamed from between your legs, up your pelvis and stomach, sucking bruises and leaving bite marks. Suddenly you felt a sharp pain in your side and cried out. Glancing down, you could see Dean with blood in his teeth and a deep bite mark over your left rib cage. But before Dean could continue, he was jerked upright by Castiel, who was using his powers to keep Dean under control.

“Careful now,” Castiel said, bending down so his face was next to Dean’s ear. “You wouldn’t want to kill our pretty little power hungry human now would you?” Castiel leaned in to nibble on Dean’s ear before pulling his face around to kiss him again. You watched as the angel and the demon made out above you. You were sure you had to be lying in a pool of your own wetness at this point and wondered if this was a biblical first. _I’m so going to hell so might as enjoy this ride._ All at once, they abruptly stopped and turned back to you. “Still want this, Y/N?” Castiel asked in a low sultry voice.

All you could do was nod. With that, Castiel released Dean who pounced back on top of you. Dean as a demon had tremendous strength, easily, almost painfully pinning you to the floor. You were at his complete mercy as he held your wrists tightly above your head, surely bruising them. However, the pain quickly turned to pleasure as Dean lowered his body onto yours, grinding his swollen cock against the slick outer lips of your vagina. He was exploring your mouth so deeply with his tongue you found yourself struggling to breath. You could taste your own blood.

You were so wet and wide open that one thrust was all it took for Dean to bury himself balls deep into you and set a furious pace, pounding hard into you. You lifted your pelvis off the floor, adjusting the angle and allowing him to go even deeper, hitting your g-spot with every hard thrust. Dean’s mouth wandered down your throat, across your chest, leaving more bite marks and bruises before sucking on each of your nipples. Your second climax peaked quickly and as hard as you tried to stretch it out, to enjoy this as long as possible, you found yourself screaming as you hit that wall.

Three more deep thrusts and Dean came inside you, growling in a demonic voice that somehow made your orgasm even more intense. Shaking on the dungeon floor, you felt Dean pull out and Castiel lift you to your feet. You collapsed into the wooden chair, still shaking as your vaginal muscles continued to contract, Dean’s semen leaking down your inner thighs. As you began to regain control of your breathing, you realized angel and demon were now circling you like a pair of sharks. You didn’t even care what they were going to do you next, you just knew that you wanted it.

You wanted them buried in your body, whether their tongue or their cocks, you didn’t care. You just wanted them badly. As if he had heard you – _but let’s face it, he probably did_ – Castiel stopped in front of you. Leaning forward, supporting himself against the arms of the chair, his face mere inches from yours, he whispered, “Had enough yet, Y/N?” Your eyes never leaving his face, you swallowed hard and shook your head. Castiel seemed amused by this. “More, then?” You nodded, bracing yourself for him to pounce. But the pounce didn’t come.

He continued to smile at you with a naughty crooked smile that just screamed “Do you dare me?” On cue, Dean’s hands appeared from behind you, blue tie in his hands and promptly gagged you with it, tying it tightly behind your head. Castiel straightened back up and went to work securing your hands and ankles to the chair with the same shackles that held Dean. Satisfied that you were secure, Castiel knelt in front of you between your legs and began lapping up Dean’s cum that had dribbled down your thighs, slowly working his way up until he was able to enter his tongue into your slit.

You moaned against the gag, head dropping back, which prompted Dean to run his hands down your shoulders to your breasts, kneading into them and pinching your hard sensitive nipples. The double assault on your senses had you involuntarily pulling at the shackles that held you, heat once again pooling in your belly. But before you could get anywhere close to your edge, they both stopped. Letting out a nasally whine, you opened your eyes back up. Castiel stood in front of you, wings spread wide and fully powered.

Dean was on his knees in front of the angel, dick sliding in and out of his mouth, taking the full length of Castiel’s thick shaft down his throat with ease. Castiel was watching you with those illuminated eyes as you grew restless in your shackles, incredibly turned on by the sight before you but not able to do a thing about it. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hair as he moaned and thrust his hips, pushing his cock into Dean’s mouth as far as it would physically go. _Apparently demons don’t have a gag reflex,_ you mused to yourself as you whined and squirmed, your lust pulsing once again.

Castiel suddenly brought a wing forward towards you. You had touched angel feathers before, loose ones for spells. But nothing could have prepared you for what would happen when touched by feathers attached to wing attached to powered-up angel. The very instant the tip of one of his primary feathers brushed along the length of your forearm, a jolt of electricity coursed through your body. A shock with enough force to cause your whole body to jump as you screamed through the gag.

The entire sensation lasted less than a second but left you feeling as if you were hitting the most powerful orgasm of your life that was suddenly stopped mid climax. _No don’t stop! More of that, so much more of that!_ Unable to communicate through the gag, you nearly cried when Castiel gave you a wicked smirk. _Thank goodness the angel could read your thoughts!_ He brought the tip of his wing forward again, this time brushing it along the interior of your thigh. Your spine arched as your body reacted. _Again!_ Down your chest. _Again!_ Down youth cheek. _AGAIN!_ Straight on top of that little nub of nerves between your legs.

You almost passed out. The entirety of the dungeon spun in a white fog for a moment. This teasing had you on the verge of sobbing. Whatever angel mojo Castiel was using to jump start an orgasm was also apparently forcibly denying you one. It was torture and you didn’t know how much longer you could take it. You needed him inside you so badly your vagina physically hurt. Dean popped his mouth of Castiel’s cock to address you. “How about now, Y/N. Had enough yet?” Tears ran down your face now as you shook your head almost violently, begging through the gag for more.

Dean stood back up and Castiel approached you, his wet, swollen cock glistening with Dean’s saliva. Dean was also now sporting a new erection. Either of them, both of them, you didn’t care, you just needed it. Unshackling you from the chair, Castiel hauled you up roughly, pushing Dean down to take his former place in the chair. Removing your gag, you took a breath of fresh air and couldn’t help yourself finally being able to vocalize what you wanted. “Castiel, please, I need you. Please fuck me, please… please…”

Castiel put a finger to your lips. “Shhhhh, don’t you worry, we’ll keep going until you’ve had enough, or at least until you’ve forgotten your own name, as you asked.” With that, he spun you around to face Dean sitting in the chair and bent you over. Your hands gripped the arm rests as Castiel pushed your legs apart and settled himself between your hips, slick cock now running along the cleft of your ass. Your face was, once again inches from Dean’s, your reflection staring back at you through those glossy black eyes,

You felt the head of Castiel’s dick at your abused entrance and slowly push in, sheathing himself to the hilt. You could feel every inch of it all the way to your cervix and began to wiggle your hips impatiently to get him to move. After far too long, he finally began to move, thrusting gently at first, but quickly becoming faster, finding a steady pace. Dean grabbed your face and kissed you deeply as your whole body rocked. His hands began to wander, first to your breasts, caressing them, pulling you forward slightly to bury his face in them.

Gradually Dean’s hands wandered lower until they reached that sweet spot between your legs. His fingers alternated between rubbing your clit and joining Castiel’s cock inside you, stretching you open even more as the angel fucked into you, harder and more erratic. You were building fast, alternating between your brain’s desire to prolong this trancelike state of bliss and your base primal instinct to chase that pinnacle. But it was Castiel who decided for you when he brought that wing around and ran it up your spine.

You collapsed into Dean, screaming as that earth shattering orgasm hit you like a brick wall. You lost all control of your legs as Dean supported you, keeping you upright so Castiel could continue. You reached around, grabbing ahold of Castiel’s hip for dear life, pushing and pulling on him, encouraging him not to stop, _oh god don’t ever stop!_ With a few more thrusts, Castiel was coming too, spilling his seed inside you to mix with Dean’s, the bunker lighting up in that gold and blue light as he hit his own climax.

\-------------------------------------------------

You didn’t know how long you were there. It could have been minutes, it could have been days. All you knew was time went by in a blur of ecstasy as you rode wave after wave of climatic bliss, losing all count and pushing your body to its furthest limited. At one point, Dean sliced his arm open and fed you demon blood, which had an instant sense enhancing effect unlike anything you ever experienced. At another point, they both took you at once, with Castiel pumping in and out of your ass while you rode Dean on the concrete floor.

You eventually found yourself chained to the dungeon wall, thighs wrapped around Dean’s face where he knelt between them and Castiel asking you, “Had enough now, Y/N?”

“Who… who’s Y/N?” was all you could say.

Metal shackles dug into your wrists, small trickles of blood running down your arms, but you didn’t care. Your body was covered in blood, semen, sweat, bruises and who knows what else, but you didn’t care. “I asked you a question. Had enough yet?” he demanded in that dangerous voice, eyes illuminated. Your head rolled back against the dungeon wall as you felt your next orgasm building fast. “No,” you answered the angel. “Want… more… want… so close…” you panted, bucking your hips and flexing your thighs around Dean’s head, pulling him closer… deeper.

Yo _u were so close… so very close._ You begged and pleaded and writhed against that cold concrete wall, crying out a prayer of “please, please, please, please” until they gave you what you wanted. Dean dug his nails into your thighs, growling into your body while Castiel brought his wings around and touched a feather to your forehead. Electricity jolted through your body and you were coming hard, uncontrollably, screaming their names and pulling at the shackles as the dungeon around you erupted into a white light before everything faded to black.

\-------------------------------------------------

You woke up a full 12 hours later, in a spare bed in the bunker, all your bruises and wounds healed. You sat up and stretched, feeling… well... _amazing_. Castiel must have healed you and put you to bed. It was as if last night was all a dream. You stood up and walked over to the mirror, taking off the oversize tshirt you were wearing. Your skin was smooth and clean, except… you squinted at a something still visible in the skin over your left ribcage. They were clear teeth marks, right where you remember Dean sinking his teeth into you while he fucked you within an inch of your life.

Biting your lip and shuddering at that memory, your temporarily sedated lust began to stir again. You dressed quickly and padded down the hall to find Sam in the kitchen eating breakfast, apparently unaware of the events that took place last night. You spent the day in the bunker with Sam, trying and failing to focus on research, all the while, extremely aware of Dean still chained up in the dungeon. Castiel popped in later in the afternoon to help. His appearance caused another strong surge through your body as he gave you a domineering gaze that had you instantly wet.

Around 8 pm, Castiel excused himself to go check on Dean, giving you another knowing glance. You swallowed hard, fidgeting restlessly in your chair for as long as you could bear. Eventually, you couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m, uh…. I’m getting tired so I think I’m going to… go to bed early,” you stammered to Sam. He shrugged his shoulders and said goodnight, nose buried in some ancient tome. You got up as casually as you could and headed towards the hall, quickening your pace once out of Sam’s eyeshot.

Reaching the dungeon door, you were practically shaking as you slowly opened it. There, sitting in the middle of that demon trap under that single dim light, shackled to that wooden chair, sat Dean, naked this time, black eyes gleaming. A similarly naked castiel stood behind him, wings out, eyes lit up, with his blue tie stretched across Dean’s neck in a chokehold. “Hiya sweetheart,” came that deep, powerful voice. “Ready for round 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my smutty friends


End file.
